Spectre (Tenno)
:Pour les Spectres dans les Conflits de Rail Solaire, voir Spectre (Ennemi). Les Spectres sont des répliques de Tennos contrôlées par l'IA. Les Spectres agissent indépendamment des joueurs, et fournissent un support en attaquant les ennemis avec leurs armes et leurs pouvoirs de Warframe. Il y a quatre rangs de Spectre. Sur une échelle de force et de pouvoir : * Spectre de Vapeur * Spectre de Phase * Spectre de Force * Spectre Cosmique Les Spectres peuvent être personnalisés avec n'importe quelle Warframe et arme que le joueur possède, permettant un large éventail de polyvalence et de possibilité de personnalisation et de capacité. Un Spectre est fabriqué dans la fonderie en copiant l'ensemble actuel du joueur. Leur ensemble n'est pas affecté par les mods originaux lors de la création des Spectres, par conséquent ils possèdent les statistiques de base de leur arme et warframe ainsi que l’échelle de valeur accordée à leur niveau. C'est-à-dire, mettre un mod qui rajoute +85% de Chance de Critique sur le Soma de votre modèle de Spectre ne changera pas les 30% de base de Chance de Critique. Comme les Agents du Syndicat, les Spectres peuvent recevoir des ordres comme "Rester en position" ou "Suivre". Pour cela il suffit de se mettre à coté du spectre et d'appuyer sur . Par défaut, les Spectres vous suivent. Utilisation Les Spectres peuvent être fabriqués dans la Fonderie (section Consommables) et une fois la fabrication terminée, ils doivent être équipés dans les Consommables de l'Arsenal. Avant de commencer la construction d'un Spectre, un écran d'équipement de Spectre apparaît où le joueur doit d'abord définir la Warframe et l'équipement que le spectre utilisera. Les Spectres d'un grade de schéma particulier utilise un modèle d'équipement qui est dérivé de la Warframe actuelle du joueur et des armes dans l'Arsenal. Les joueurs peuvent choisir de modifier l'équipement d'un Spectre en changeant leur propre équipement, dont le spectre va répliquer/dupliquer lors de la création. Une fois que la construction du Spectre a commencé, le modèle d'équipement utilisé est enregistré, et peut être utilisé pour la fabrication de Spectres futurs, permettant aux Spectres dépendant d'un certain équipement d'être construit même si le joueur change son propre équipement. Le modèle d'équipement peut être modifié lors de la création du Spectre d'un même grade, ou le joueur peut choisir d'utiliser le modèle d'équipement précédemment enregistré. Notez que l'équipement ne prend en compte que les statistiques de base (mis à l'échelle par niveau) et non les mods. Jusqu'à quatre équipements différents peuvent être enregistrés, un pour chaque grade de Schéma; Vapeur Phase, Force et Cosmique, du plus bas au plus haut grade. Acquisition Les Spectres Tenno peuvent agir comme des alliés ou des ennemis en fonction de son utilisation. Comme équipement, les Spectres sont contrôlés par l'IA, avec des ensembles personnalisables, et peuvent être convoqués durant des Missions régulières, sauf en Archwing; Comme ennemis, les Spectres servent de gardiens d'un Rail Solaire d'un Clan où les clans contestant se doivent de faire face au cours d'un Conflit Rail Solaire, dans ce cas, ces spectres sont connus comme Régiment de Spectres dans son ensemble. Un Régiment de Spectres peut être créé via la recherche dans le Laboratoire de Recherche Orokin. Les schémas nécessaires à la fabrication des Spectres sont des récompenses automatiques des missions de Sauvetage, avec un type de schéma reçu dépendant du nœud où vous avez joué, et combien de points vous avez acquis. Au total, trois points peuvent être atteints dans une mission: l'un pour sauver la cible, deux pour ne pas déclencher la séquence d'exécution dans le processus, trois pour tuer tous les Gardiens. Vapeur= 250px|right Le Schéma de Spectre de Vapeur (ou Spectre de Bronze) est une récompense de missions Sauvetage Faciles et Moyennes, et donne 10 Spectres par fabrication. Il apparaît au départ de la mission actuelle. |-|Phase= 250px|right Le Schéma de Spectre de Phase (ou Spectre d'Argent) est une récompense de missions Sauvetage Faciles, Moyennes et Difficiles, et donne 10 Spectres par fabrication. Il apparaît au même niveau/rang que les ennemis de la mission actuelle, plus 3 niveaux/rangs. |-|Force= 250px|right Le Schéma de Spectre de Force (ou Spectre d'Or) est une récompense de missions Sauvetage Faciles, Moyennes et Difficiles, et donne 10 Spectres par fabrication. Il apparaît au même niveau/rang que les ennemis de la mission actuelle, plus 5 niveaux/rangs. |-|Cosmique= 250px|right Le Schéma de Spectre Cosmique (ou Spectre Platinum) est une récompense de missions Sauvetage Faciles, Moyennes et Difficiles, et donne 10 Spectres par fabrication. Il apparaît au même niveau/rang que les ennemis de la mission actuelle, plus 10 niveaux/rangs. Spectres Divers La récompense de mission de la quête Un Homme Peu Bavard est un "Schéma de Clone de Clem", qui fonctionne de la même manière que les spectres et déploie un clone de Clem qui se bat pour vous. Le schéma est un objet à usage unique qui produit 5 clones. Comme pour les spectres normaux, en déployer un au cours d'une mission consomme l'objet, qu'il soit détruit ou non à la fin de la mission. Notes *Les Spectres apparaissent à partir d'une boule d'argent similaire à celle des capacité de . Cela permet au Spectre d’apparaître à l'endroit désiré là où vous lancez la balle. **Les Spectres ne peuvent pas apparaître si la balle est lancée hors limite, derrière un container ou dans le coin d'un couloir. *Il est impossible d'avoir 2 Spectres identiques en même temps (ex: 2 Eximus Lancier Corrompu.). En envoyer un 2e tue le 1e. Par contre, il est possibles d'avoir plusieurs Spectres différents (Tenno, Clem, Roller, Osprey, etc.), la seule limite de Spectres étant le nombre d'emplacement de consommable, soit 8. *Un Spectre se téléportera toujours si le joueur le laisse trop loin derrière. *Les kills de spectres ne rapportent aucune affinité aux membres de l'équipe, il n'est pas recommandé de les utiliser si vous cherchez à augmenter le niveau de votre équipement. *Les Spectres sont affectés par l'Aura Rajeunissement, mais pas par les capacités de soin comme Bénédiction et ne peuvent pas ramasser les Orbes de santé. **Les Ancien Guérisseur sous Contrôle Mental ou Ombres des Morts peuvent soigner les Spectres. *Les Spectres peuvent réanimer les autres spectres à terre, mais ne peuvent pas réanimer les coéquipiers. *Les Spectres ont un comportement différents envers les différents types d'armes. **Specters using Castanas will only detonate the grenade when the substance limit has been reached. Ils ferons exploser les grenades du Penta si elle sont à proximité d'un ennemis. Ils essayerons toujours de viser les ennemis avec le projectile. Les Spectres ne sont visiblement pas affecté par les dégâts auto-infligé avec l'explosion des grenades. **Les Spectres ne peuvent utiliser correctement les armes à chargement, jamais ils ne chargeront leurs armes complètement et dépendant de l'arme, ils tireront partiellement chargé (Lanka, différents arcs) ou ne tireront pas du tout (Ogris). *Les Spectres apparaissent avec la moitié de leur énergie totale et peuvent la régénérer eux-mêmes. Cependant, ils ne peuvent en gagner d'une autre manière. **Energie vampire Eximus peut épuiser rapidement toute énergie qu'ils ont stockée. *Il est possible de relancer votre Spectre s'il n'a pas encore été saoulé. Cependant, un seul coup sera létal pour les Spectres relancés, faites preuve de prudence lors de la relance. *La mêlée d'un spectre est beaucoup plus mortelle que ses fusils. C'est-à-dire: alors que les fusils nécessitent plusieurs coups pour tuer un ennemi, la mêlée tue souvent l'ennemi plus rapidement. Certains mods placés sur des armes primaires ou secondaires ne peuvent donc pas toujours s'appliquer, selon le type de Spectre. *Les spectres préfèrent vous surveiller de près, et rarement partir loin pour combattre les ennemis eux-mêmes, donc un spectre ne choisit jamais d'attaquer les ennemis hors de portée. *Les spectres ont une précision précise instantanée, car ils bénéficient grandement de l'utilisation de fusils de sniper même à très longue portée. **Ceci est faux pour les armes non-hitscan car le ciblage de l'IA n'est pas étalonné sur la cible en mouvement (il manquera la plupart du temps). Mettre n'importe quelle arme non-hitscan n'est pas recommandée. Divers *Les Spectres ne perdent pas leur bouclier et leur santé après que le système de survie se soit vidé dans les missions de Survie. *Les Spectres ne sont pas affectés par la perte du bouclier causée par la Fuite Cryogénique. * Les spectres ne sont pas affectés par le challenge Sans Bouclier du Mode Nightmare *Chaque type de Spectre se distingue visuellement des autres par leur couleur: **Les Spectres de Vapeur ont une lueur d'énergie bronze. **Les Spectres de Phase ont une lueur d'énergie argentée. **Les Spectres de Force ont une lueur d'énergie dorée. **Les Spectres Cosmiques ont une lueur d'énergie blanche, avec des anneaux s'émanant d'eux. *Avant leur sortie, les Spectres se nommaient Spectres Bronze, Argent, Or et Platine, correspondant à la couleur de leur lueur d'énergie actuelle. * Due to Specters being AI, the Dera isn't pinpoint accuracy on them, instead, it has some deviation per shot, much like a Crewman, altough the fire rate and overall damage output is still that of a players' Dera. Bugs *Specters are not bound by normal ammo limitations due to being AI. This manifests in phenomenon like firing multiple shots with a Tigris beyond its two round magazine at full-auto. *Specters may be labeled as "Phantoms" to players who did not cast the hologram, perhaps due to lag or hidden code where Specters may have been originally called Phantoms. *Specters may occasionally get stuck or hung over in such out-of-bounds place, like behind containers or trapped in obstacles. Leaving behind the stuck Specter will eventually cause it to respawn near the player who spawned it. Catégorie:Equipements